A Game with Destiny
by CherryAmes15
Summary: Merlin, a witch, was born with magical powers since birth. But why? What is her purpose? She is sent to Camelot in order to understand more about herself, whilst knowing about the harsh laws in Camelot regarding magic. There, she will discover her true destiny, along with a prat named Arthur. Please give it a shot! Please...oh, and review too please.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey, I'm CherryAmes15, (as y'all probably know), and this is my first fanficiton ever, with Merlin born as a girl, because seriously, she and Arthur belong together Anyhow, please review, good or bad, but please don't be super mean. Constructive criticism is welcomed though. So without further ado, I present to you, "A Game with Destiny..."**

_ Prologue_

Sometimes things just aren't meant to be predicted- one's life of love, power, and most of all- destiny.

This is the story of a young witch and her king, and their irrevocably connected fates. This is a story of magic and of darkness, of loyalty and of betrayal. This is a story of cowardice and of courage, of honor and of shame- but most of all, it is the story of love and kismet; this, is the story of me.

_Merlin POV_

I was trying to contain the rage inside me by turning in circles in my room while tossing clothes into a large sack using only my mind. The more I tried to calm myself, the angrier I got. Why was my mother sending me away? What would Camelot have in store for me, a young girl of sixteen? I didn't know anybody there, except my supposed Uncle Gaius, who I only met as a really young girl.

"Merlin!"

I whipped around, forgetting that I was using magic to pack, causing the clothes that were folding themselves in midair to drop into a pile on the ground. "Mother, what are you doing in here?"

My mother ignored me- her eyes darted around quickly before she advanced quickly towards me and hissed, "Young lady! What have I said about using magic… that you weren't to use it unless absolutely necessary. To think that someone could have seen you- oh god!" She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"But mother, we are in Ealdor, in Cenred's kingdom. Magic is legal here," I protest.

"Still… we are too close to the borders of Camelot- Uther's men will hound you down if any word slipped out." She put her hands on my shoulders. "And what would I do without you- my only daughter?"

"Oh yes, mother," I moaned, rolling my eyes, "it must be so much safer in _Camelot_, where magic is _illegal_ and is punishable by death." I let my eyes look straight into hers, "Haven't you signed my death warrant by sending me right under Uther Pendragon's nose?"

She looks away- out the window, as if somebody was there. Then she turned back to me- "I am only sending you there to your Uncle Gaius because I believe he can help you, and because…" her voice trailed off.

"Because of what?" I demanded.

"Because... because I believe it is your destiny." My mother finished.

Here it was again- destiny. It seemed to be the biggest culprit in everything- I've never heard of fate treating anybody nicely. It manipulated people, and the more somebody tried to escape, the more they became entangles in their own fate. Heck! It was always impossible to defeat fate in the long run, and now fate has come for me.

"Merlin?" My mother looked concerned. "I know what you're thinking, and as long as you listen to Gaius and do as you're told..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Mother, you know I never do as I'm told- that's what makes me Merlin." I grin. But all of a sudden a flood of flashbacks flows into my mind, sluices and sluices of memories that I cannot erase- most of them of my best friend Will. He was the only person, other than my mother, who knew about my magic. Who will I have, in Camelot? Who will be there to watch me conjure up animals of smoke? Who will be there to share jokes with me? I cannot imagine anybody. And like that, just like magic, tears began to flow.

My mother looks stricken- I am hurting her more than myself. She bends down and embraces me hard. "Merlin, no matter where you are, no matter what situation you are in, never forget that Will and I, we are both here." She lets her finger rest on my heart. Then she kisses me on my forehead- the way she used to when I was young- I close my eyes so that I can freeze this moment in my mind.

Somebody knocks, breaking the silence. I wipe my eyes hurriedly, and Will comes in without waiting for my mother to answer. He crosses his arms and tilts his chin up when he sees my teary face.

"Hey there Mopey Merlin. You ready?"

I open my mouth, but no sound comes out. More tears come out. Seeing this, Will comes over. He places a hand on my shoulder. He sighs, "You know Merlin- it's hurts to see you go, and I'm going to miss you so much, but you know what? It's worse to see you like this- crying and moaning."

I gasped and hit him hard. "I do not moan!" He hits me back, and pretty soon we are engaged in a series of immature slaps. My mother has to pull us apart. "You two," she chuckles, "will just never grow up." She holds out my sack, which she packed, sans magic, which I take. I go to grab my cloak. "Wait," she says, "I have one more thing for you." She retreats to her room. I turn to Will, "what do you think it is?" I ask.

He shrugs, "I dunno. But I have some advice for you."

I roll my eyes. "What could the all powerful Will possibly have to say to me, the humble Merlin?"

He grins. "You know, I've been thinking lately-

I gasp and cover my mouth, "You thought? As in used your brain? Who are you and what have you done with Will?"

He half-smiles but the smile peels away almost as soon as it appeared. "Seriously Merlin- I'm dead serious about this. Camelot is a dangerous place and the people there absolutely hate sorcerers and witches and well, anybody who uses magic-"

"No really? I thought that it was a city full of magic lovers who would all bow down to me and hail me Lady Merlin..." I say, sarcasm dripping off my words.

He ignores me. "Be careful, but no matter what happens, no matter what other people say, always stay true to yourself."

I nod, and we hug, just as my mother comes back with an emerald green cloak in her hand.

It is beautiful- and I can only guess how long it took my mother to complete. She hands it to me, "Merlin, I wanted to give this to you- as a gift, because the journey will be long and I think you deserve a new cloak. The old one is a bit..." She trails off and gestures to my old cloak, which hung from one of the nails in the wall. It's really beyond language's ability to describe that decrepit cloak, if a cloak it can be called. It's about as homogenous as a patched quilt; patches of fabric are spread all over the bottom cloth- the edges are brown and singed, and scraggly bits of string hangs off. There are miscellaneous stains on it that no amount of washing could get off. I'm really glad my mother decided to give me a new cloak.

"Thank you, mother," I begin, but I am cut off.

"Oh my gosh, you need to get going, or you'll never get to Camelot by Wednesday, and Gaius will be so worried!" My mother virtually pushes me out the door. "I love you Merlin, and remember what I said. Oh! And I nearly forgot! The letter!" She stuffs a roll of parchment into my hands. "Don't lose it, and give it to your uncle when you see him."

I was backing out of the door when I remembered Will. "Wait, where's Will?" I didn't need an answer. I saw him almost as soon the question left my mouth. He was sitting against a tree, his face tucked in his knees. I knew he was crying, and I didn't want to make him feel worse, so with one last longing look, I trudged out into the meadows. Camelot, here I come.

**Wait! Don't move on! Let me try my hand at hypnosis on you first. Now...Look into my eyes... Yes...Yes...You are feeling warm...calm...and sleepy. You see that box...yes... and you want to type a review into it. Yes...Yes...Your thoughts on my story...Now hit the "post review" button. *snaps her fingers* OK. I hope that worked and you reviewed! Thanks!**


	2. The Call of the Dragon Part I

**Hey there guys! Please review and give me some critique or advice. Now here is comes... beginning with the wise voice of the Great Dragon, Kilgarrah. **

**Chapter 1**

_No one, no matter how great, can know their destiny. She cannot glimpse her part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, she must live and learn. And so it will be for the young witch arriving at the gates of Camelot. A girl that will, in time, mother the legend. Her name: Merlin._

Merlin POV

I was going to make it on time, despite leaving home late. Camelot looked promising, actually- birds chirped happily, the sun shined brightly, and a crowd was bustling. Wait, a crowd? Something important had to be happening. I ran through the gates.

A man in a crown stands atop a balcony. He has a hard face, almost as if somebody carved it out of marble. He has graying hair. I can tell that he is Uther Pendragon, the king of Camelot- the king who began the Great Purge and killed so many innocent magical beings- the king who ruled with an iron fist and absolute rigidity. He is a tyrant, but more so, he is a broken man. It doesn't take a sorceress to recognize that he is a hardened, frozen man- that beneath his iron armor and his heart of stone, warm skin and blood existed. Something changed him- I don't know what, but I knew by the look in his eyes- they were blue, but a cold, milky hue, almost as if they were covered by a layer of ice. That layer of ice was hatred.

I have always been told that the eyes are the windows to the soul- and that has been my most important rule and only rule in judging people. People like Uther- their eyes were clouded, not literally of course, but things seemed to swim around in them, motivations that curled like swirls of ink in their irises. Anybody with clear eyes I automatically trust, but I've never met anybody with perfectly clear eyes. Will and my mother come the closest. It's not that people with cloudy eyes are bad people- they aren't, but they aren't pure of heart either. Those inky things swimming in their eyes, I guess, are motivations- but selfish ones, and that is only human nature.

My thoughts are interrupted when Uther begins to speak. His voice is loud, booming, and authoritative, "Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." He gives a hand signal, and the man is beheaded with a sickening chop. I, along with others, gasp.

He continues, "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

Celebrations! What could there be to celebrate? This, this man, he was a monster! How could I possibly stay in Camelot?

A woman in the crowd wails. Her voice is raw-full of pain and sorrow and anger. "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." She disappeared in a whirl of wind and sand.

I am only too horrified. The crowd begins to disperse and swallowing, I try to pick up my heavy legs and find Gaius.

A couple guards are walking in the halls. I walk up to one and clear my throat, "Um, excuse me? Where would I find Gaius, the-the court physician?"

He looks down at me and points me down the hall. I thank him and walk quickly over. After knocking on the door, and realizing that it was open, I poke my head in. When I can spot nobody, I walk into the room. "Hello? Gaius?"

Suddenly, amidst the silence, I hear a whole racket. An old man with shoulder length white hair trips over backwards from the bookshelf, and the railing breaks. If he fell! He would at least gravely injured! So without thinking, I slowed down time enough to spot a soft mattress for him to land on. He looks shocked.

"What did you just do?"

Oh no! I'm going to be beheaded! On my very first day in Camelot! Curse destiny! "Erm..."

He is not pleased. "Tell me!"

I try to make my eyes as wide and innocent as I can, "I- I- I have no idea what happened." I could feel myself biting hard on my lips.

He lowers his voice and hisses, just like my mother, "If anyone had seen that..."

Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was...

He looks angry. I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!

Now I'm more confused than anything. Did they have schools for magic? "Nowhere."

He's not convinced. "So how is it you know magic?"

"I don't."

"Where did you study?... Answer me!"

"I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught."

Are you lying to me?

"What do you want me to say?" He was interrogating me, and I could feel myself getting impatient. I was telling the truth.

"The truth!"

"I was born like this!"

"That's impossible! Who are you?"

Right- we missed the basic introductory greetings. "Oh, erm..." I pull of my sack and retrieve my mother's letter. I hold it out to him. "I have this letter."

"I- I don't have my glasses."

"I'm Merlin."

He looks shocked, and relieved. "Hunith's daughter?"

"Yes!"

He frowns. "But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!"

I tilt my face down a little and raise my eyebrow before I clear my throat and tell him, in a slightly stuttering voice, "It- it is Wednesday."

He instructs me to put my bag down, but I'm not fully sure about the situation: "You- you won't say anything about, erm..."

The old man looks up. He has these strange crooked eyes, almost like he's continuously raising one of his eyebrows. I can see into his eyes- they're not clear, they're slightly foggy, but he's probably a good man. After all, he is pretty old and probably has been through much, so it must be difficult to maintain clear eyes. It takes a while for him to answer, "No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you."

After unpacking all my stuff, I let myself take a break to look out the window and admire the scenery. Camelot is indeed a sight to behold- if it weren't for the fact that people like me are hunted down here. I see Gaius reading my mother's letter- perhaps fate will treat me well after all.

Morgana's POV

I watched the man be beheaded from my window- and it was really rather disgusting. I couldn't believe that the king, or my guardian, could actually kill the man- especially not with a dismissive wave of his hand.

All that and then a call for celebration afterward- I know that there is no way I'm attending the festivities- really, who has a party after a man's decapitation. What would you toast to? And that poor mother- to see your own child die is perhaps the cruelest thing on earth.

"Morgana."

I whip around quickly to see Uther standing at the door. He is the last person I want to see right now. But he _is _my guardian, so what choice do I have? So I take a deep breath in and answer, "Yes?"

He looks slightly concerned. "What is it? Why are you not joining us at the feast?"

It takes all my will power not to scoff and ask him if he's serious. "I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for celebration. That poor mother."

"It was simple justice for what he'd done." His answer is just ridiculous; The man did nothing!

I cannot hold my tongue any longer. "To whom? He practiced magic, he didn't hurt anyone."

He holds his hands behind his back, and looks out the window. It seems like he is reminiscing about the past, and it almost makes me sad to see him like this. He speaks again, in a heavy, but firm voice, "You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like."

"How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?"

"Until they realize there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen."

"I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!" I know I'm pushing it, but now I really could care less. I was not one to back down until I got my point across.

It happens that my guardian is just about as stubborn as me. "I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer." He turns to leave.

"You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!" I called after him.

I don't think he heard me. Or maybe he chose not to.

Merlin POV

Something was calling me in my sleep- almost as if it were coming form the very ground. The voice was silent, but booming at the same time- almost like the earth. I looked for it, but it seemed to have stopped. Gaius looked up at me and offered me some breakfast. It was just some watery porridge. I was definitely hoping for something better- maybe more extraordinary. Anyway, I was silently eating the porridge when I heard a loud clang and I saw the water pitcher tipping of the table; all of it was playing out in slow motion for me. Instinctively, and rather impulsively, I froze the pitcher in the air- eliciting a loud gasp from Gaius. I was really shocked too, at the way he looked at me, and because of my lost concentration, the pitcher clanged to the floor, water pooling on the ground. I jumped to go clean it up.

Gaius stood as well. "How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?"

Very quietly, I answered him. "I don't know any spells. It just happens."

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you...Here." He places a small bag and a bottle on the table. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."

"Okay." This task sounded easy enough.

He also gives me a sandwich, which I smile and take politely. "Off you go. And Merlin! I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed." He sounds rather caustic for an old man.

I've finished my sandwich and I hope that I've found the right person, so I knock on the door. An old, squinting man comes out. " Erm, I brought you your medicine," I tell him.

"Thanks, sonny," he grunts. I am about to correct him and inform him that I'm a girl, but then I remember that he's pretty blind and that I have my braid tucked into my collar and that I'm wearing breeches. I turn back to see him chugging it down. I reach my hand out, as if to stop him,"Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at..."

He finishes it with a satisfied sigh. I'm sure it's fine, I think to myself.

I was walking back when I saw a couple of guys beating up a poor servant boy. The blonde one was throwing daggers at the target he was carrying. At the same time, the servant boy is lugging that target around and trying to keep his head over his feet. He finally falls and drops the target and it rolls to my foot. He actually comes inching over to try and pick it up again. I put my foot on it to prevent him from doing so. I turn to the blonde and his bodyguards or whatever they are. "Hey, come on, that's enough."

He looks shocked. "What?"

"You've had your fun, my friend." I try to make this peaceful.

He tilts his head to one side, and I must say, he was very handsome. "Do I know you?"

"Er, I'm Merlin." This was really awkward, so I held out my hand.

He makes no move to take it. "So I don't know you."

What is he, an idiot? "No."

"Yet you called me '_friend_,'" he enunciates slowly.

"That was my mistake."

"Yes, I think so." He scoffs.

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." I turn on my heel and walk away.

He snorts, "Or I one who could be so stupid." I stop in my tracks, and he continues. "Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No." Why is he asking that?

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I wouldn't if I were you."

He chuckles, "Why? What are you going to do to me?"

"You have no idea." I know I'm in some deep water, and bluffing might be my only way out now. But he stands his ground.

"Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come on..."

Swallowing, I swing the hardest I can at him, but he grabs my wrist easily and twists my arm behind my back. Pain explodes in my shoulder. I can't move.

His bodyguards or whoever they are all cringe and gasp.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that." The blonde hisses in my ear.

I twist my neck up and look him straight in the eyes. He has crystal clear blue eyes- almost like the water. "What, who do you think you are? The King?"

He smiles smugly. "No. I'm his son, Arthur." And then he takes me out at the knees and pushes me to the ground.

Ugh- after that, Gaius managed to pull some strings and get me out of jail, but put me in the stocks. Child after child pelted rotten tomatoes in my hair. When they finally used up their ammunition, they ran to get more. A shadow loomed beside me.

A dark-skinned girl stood next to me. She had dark, curly hair, and kind brown eyes- they were almost clear. "I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

"Right. I'm Merlin." I try to wiggle as much of my arm as I can out of the stocks to shake her hand. "Although, most people just call me Idiot."

"No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave."

I think about the sticky tomatoes in my hair. "It was stupid."

"Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him." She laughs a little.

My pride is wounded. "Oh, I- I can beat him." I try to put on the best straight face I can muster.

"You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows." She definitely looks amused, but she doesn't know that I'm even more amused than she is.

"Thanks. But, um, I'm a girl." It probably really is hard to tell. My braid is tucked in the back so it looks like I have short hair, and I have rather pronounced cheekbones, and I'm wearing a guy's clothes. "It's alright. I'm pretty tomboyish when it comes to these things."

She gasps, "Oh gosh, well then you are really brave. Well, Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero. Er...heroine, I guess, now that I know."

More children come with their rotten fruit and vegetables. OK seriously, Camelot should be called the city of rotten plants or something. I turn to Guinevere and smile. "Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting."

After my punishment's over, Gaius seems rather pleased, and he sends me to go give a potion to Lady Helen, who is apparently the best singer in the kingdom.

There was no answer when I knocked, so I pushed the door open and placed the bottle on the vanity table. Then, I noticed some books, golden words spiraled around the spine. They were magic books. I walked over to explore, when suddenly, Lady Helen walks in from the balcony.

"What are you doing here?" She demands.

"I-er-um-Gaius sent me here to give you this potion." I motion to the vanity table and I turn to leave, just as I spot her reflection in the half-covered mirror. She is an old woman, with white hair and dark circles under her eyes. She was that mother form the beheading. I pretend not to have seen anything, and sail as gracefully as I can out of the room.

I was having a pretty good day out in the square when I heard a voice behind me. It was definitely Arthur.

"How's your knee-walking coming along?" He calls.

I keep walking. I can't afford any more trouble.

"Aw, don't run away!" He says in a pouty voice. I knew I should have ignored him, but because he was a prat, and because I have a lack of discipline, I topped and turned around.

"From you?"

He fakes a sigh of relief, "Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb." His knights try to silence their guffaws.

Trading insults with me is not a wise idea. I've had way too much practice with Will. "Look, I've told you you're an ass. I just didn't realize you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?"

He looks shocked, but he forces a laugh. Suddenly his eyes narrow, "I could take you apart with one blow."

This was beyond the point of no return. Sorry Gaius. "I could take you apart with less than that."

He challenges me to a match, and he tosses me a mace, which I fail to catch. Heck! I've never even touched one of these things, let alone use one with ease. The prat was now swinging it with dexterity and prowess. This may not bode well.

"Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."

I can't help but let slip, "Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?"

He snorts, but he looks bothered, "You can't address me like that."

"I'm sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?" I am about to give a nice curtsy when I remember that I look like a guy, so I give a small bow to him instead.

He smiles a perturbed grin and begins swinging the mace at me. "Come on then, Merlin! Come on!" I could hear the wind whooshing the spiked ball flew round and round. I think of swinging my mace too, for show, but I'd probably impale my skull before he could, so I choose to retreat, and wait it out. He finally backs me into a stall, and I fall down.

"Haha. You're in trouble now." He walks towards me, mace swinging above his head.

Oh god. I had to use magic now. And really, it was super easy getting the upper hand after that.

After I've tripped him with a rope, I swing the mace as skillfully as I can above my head, "Do you want to give up?"

He backs up, catching his foot in a bucket whilst doing so and falls over backwards. I am thrilled, until I see Gaius in the crowd. In retrospect, I should not have been so careless. Arthur, that prat, gets a broom out of nowhere and begins whacking me. Boy, did that hurt! When I've fallen to the ground, the guards begin to pick me up. Dungeons it is again. I'm ready to just go to the dungeons when Arthur stops the guards. "Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it."

I want to say, "perhaps that I am actually a girl and I have magic," but I hold my tongue.

I may have escaped the dungeons, but Gaius's wrath was really no better. He fixed those uneven eyes on me, "How could you be so foolish?!"

I opened my mouth in despair, "He needed to be taught a lesson."

He lowers his voice, but sternly says, "Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!"

I turn to face him, "What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!"

"Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!"

And like that, something cracks inside me. I never had the chance to study or to learn how to control myself, because Uther's men scoured the earth to hunt down sorcerers and warlocks, regardless of kingdom. But more so, I remember Will's advice-it spills out in his voice, swirling in my mind. No matter what happens, no matter what other people say, always stay true to yourself. My voice comes out raw, ragged, "I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?! I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die." Before I know what I'm doing, I run off to my bedroom.

Not long after, Gaius enters with a medical basket. He sighs, "Merlin? Sit up. I have some medicine for you."

"You don't know why I was born like this, do you?"

He pauses before answering me, "No."

"I'm not a monster, am I?" I lick my chapped lips.

Gaius fixes those deep eyes on me. "Don't ever think that."

"Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why." I feel like a child- I know I'm being over-dramatic, but I can't help it.

"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me.

I look down, trying to hold in the tears. "If you can't tell me, no one can." My voice is barely a whisper.

He pours something into a cup and hands it to me. "Take this. It will help with the pain."

I was staring up at the ceiling, when I heard that strange voice again. "Merlin... Merlin..." It was calling me. I followed it across the square. There was a pair of guards by rolling their dice away. Gambling on the job! And it was way too easy to distract them, but that was all the better for me. I took a torch and descended the stone stairway. The voice continues to call, but then it morphs into a mirthful laughter.

I cannot locate the source of the voice. "Where are you?" I call.

And the next part is amazing. A dragon, an actual dragon, flaps onto a rock in front of me. He ahs beautiful green scales, and these bulbous yellow eyes. When he speaks, his voice is that sagacious, ancient roar. "I'm here! How small you are for such a great destiny."

To be continued…

**You are looking it right in the eye. The review box. Please review!**


	3. The Call of the Dragon Part II

**Hello. I'm back, with a disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Merlin. *Sigh* **

The Call of The Dragon Part II

I'm not pleased to be called small, but I'm more curious than offended. "Why? What do you mean? What destiny?"

"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason."

"So there is a reason." I am relieved.

"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion." The dragon says this in a matter-of-a-fact way, like he was talking about the weather.

"Right." I'm literally biting my tongue in order to prevent insults from spreading.

The dragon has fixed its giant bulbous eyes on me. There are inky swirls rotating slowly around in his eyes, so many, in fact, that it makes his eye look like a vast sea. A sea filled with experience and wisdom and joy and pain. I can almost see the struggles like splashing waves in his eyes. I'm so deeply hypnotized by those glowing orbs that I almost don't hear him speak. "But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike."

I put on a sassy voice, although I don't think that's the best decision to make with a dragon. "I don't see what this has to do with me."

The dragon looks undisturbed. "Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

"No. No, you've got this wrong." There's no way that prat would be in my destiny.

The dragon replies, "There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't." What? Isn't that the same thing? I hate it when ancient, wise creatures speak in riddles.

"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand."

The dragon laughs, though mirthlessly this time. "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it."

"No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot." I am adamant- it cannot be this Arthur.

The dragon looks up- as if the answers are carved in the ceiling. "Perhaps it's your destiny to change that." And with that, he leans back onto his haunches, and flaps his wings to propel himself to the top of the cliff, where I can no longer see him

"Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I- I need to know more!" I plead, but to no avail. The dragon has left.

Arthur POV

I was really annoyed. I was supposed to be getting ready for the feast later, but I couldn't push the thought of that young boy out of my head. He was definitely young, and he looked so small and weak. Seriously, he had such pale skin that I knew he probably had never seen much battle. Truly, I was shocked that anybody would have the nerve to speak to me like that- but I had to give him the credit, despite his rather feminine outlook.

I finished buttoning my jacket. I didn't have a full duty manservant yet. None of them were competent enough- it was unbelievable. Somebody knocked, but didn't wait for me to answer. It was George, one of the most competent servants, rushed in. "Sire, the King is asking for you."  
"Got it," I said, while buttoning up the last of those polished gold buttons, I rushed out the door.

Merlin POV

"Seriously Gaius?" I held out the dress. "You expect me to wear this dress?" This was the fourth dress he had dug out of the top shelf of the closet. The first dress was a bursting yellow, the second had ruffles, and the third one… ugh, I'm not going to think about that. This fourth option was a horrid pinkish thing with lace. Lace! For heaven's sake. "Wait," I said, "Why do you have these dresses?"

He paused in his movements. "They belonged to the woman I loved, from twenty years ago." His voice cracked a little, and a small wet sheen formed over his pupils. I knew not to pry anymore.

"I'm sorry, Gaius, I-I'll wear this dress if you want," I stammered.

He laughed. "No it's quite alright Merlin, I don't think that dress fits you." He leaned into the closet, unleashing a pile of dust and something bluish. Coughing, he hacked, " How's this one?"

It was a nice turquoise color, with a waist that cut in and long sleeves. Much better than the previous four. "I think this is the one, Gaius."

"You think?" He said.

"Yes," I answered, "And I don't think I could stand anymore dust in this room." To illustrate my point, I waved my hand and coughed. We both laughed.

Arthur POV

Morgana looked amazing. Her burgundy dress that cut at the shoulders had everybody making a double take. Her lovely dark locks nestled softly around her pale neck, and her lips were a seductive, beautiful red. There was kohl above her eyes, bringing out her sparkling grey eyes very well. She was irresistible tonight, even to me. "God have mercy," I muttered under my breath, and when the knights chuckled, I quickly cleared my throat and proceeded to tell them about the idiot Merlin.

I was busy demonstrating how I beat up that boy, when I looked up and saw him enter, but in a dress, and a long braid dangling over him, or rather, her left shoulder. What! So he was a girl? Or maybe this was his sister, but I doubted it. She had the same look in her eyes when she stuck out her chin at me. There was lightning in her eyes. She was pretty, as a girl, but nothing like Morgana- she just didn't possess the same airs. The only part of her that could compete with Morgana was those clear, blue eyes that almost seemed to glow. They were curtained by her dark, long lashes that curved up slightly at the ends. I looked up to realize that the knights were staring, So I coughed and quickly regained my composure.

Merlin POV

I saw the famous Lady Morgana, and indeed, she was as ravishing as, if not more, than what the people say. Her burgundy dress trailed behind her, and everybody in the room had their eyes on her. Who wouldn't?

Gwen popped up behind me. "She looks great, doesn't she."

"Yeah."

She eyed me, "Some people are just meant to be queen. And you're looking well too, huh? I'd say you've put out some competition."

"Pssh, yeah right, Gwen. I look like a piece of dust in comparison to her. Look at the men gawking at her right now."

She giggled. "I saw Arthur staring at you. Seriously. Like straight-eyed staring."

"Gwen, that might be because he didn't know I was a girl, and he was recovering from his shock."

She smirked, "Whatever you say, Merlin." Then she turned. "Oh! I have to tend to Morgana, take care!" Then she loped away like a rabbit.

The celebratory horns echo in the halls, signaling King Uther's entrance, and all the guest scurry to their positions at the tables. I run up the stairs in the corner, and lean against the railing.

The king speaks in a loud, booming voice, "We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

The guests nod in approval and applaud. The music begins and Lady Helen begins to sing. Her voice is beautiful, haunting, as if she was making a warning. There is a metallic, magical ring, to it, something I have felt before, but I couldn't describe. The court members begin to nod off to sleep, and I realized that she was using magic. I quickly covered my ears with my hands and tried to come up with a plan. Cobwebs began to form over the enchanted sleepers, and a smile began to tug at the corners of her lips. She was staring at Arthur, her eyes black with hatred and sadness. Slowly, she slid a dagger form out of her sleeve and ventured gracefully towards Arthur.

I had to do something quickly, but what could I do?! Gaius was still sleeping and there was no way to wake him up! In my panicked state, I looked up, and saw the chandelier, which luckily, I used magic to drop on her just as she was about to fling the dagger of death at Arthur. She was crushed underneath the chandelier, and with a sputtering cough, she turned back into the old witch. She was going to die.

After a short moment of silence, the court members begin to wake up form their sleep, and they pull off the cobwebs, while muttering in confusion.

Court members wake and pull the cobwebs off, muttering. Uther and Arthur stand up to see Mary Collins lying on the floor. Their expressions are just hilarious. I've never seen Uther so surprised and alarmed at a figure lying on the floor, smothered by a chandelier. Now that I reflect on it, that must be a strange way to die: death by a chandelier. Ha! I was laughing to myself when I saw the witch's hand twitch. She wasn't dead yet! With her dying breath, this horribly determined witch (Why are all the bad people so determined? Seriously?) raise herself off the ground to send the dagger spiraling at Arthur. Without thinking, I slowed down time and pulled Arthur, (who knows how many pounds of bone, muscle and armor) out of the way, and in the nick of time too. The dagger slices deep into the back of his chair, resonating with a high-pitched buzzing. With a sigh of defeat, the witch dies on the ground.

I suddenly realized that Arthur was on top of me, and that his beautiful clear blue eyes, opened wide in shock, are perfectly free of any contamination swimming around. They are like the ocean. They are like the sky. They are entirely lucid, not a hint of any dark thoughts. It cannot be! Of all people I've met, this spoiled prat had the purest heart? How could this be so? My chest felt tight, and I couldn't breathe, but I realized that that was because Arthur was smothering me.

"Sire," I choked, "I can't breathe."

His eyes widened even more. "Oh," he grunted, and peeled himself off of me. The court was silent, save for my gasping.

Uther broke the silence. "You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid."

I couldn't think of anything to ask for. "Oh, well..."

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded," Uther promised.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness." It just didn't seem right to ask for anything.

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special," he insisted, those milky blue eyes fixing on me. The ice in them had melted a little.

"Well..." Maybe I should ask for something for Gaius.

Uther once again broke my budding string of words. "You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's maidservant." Seriously, this man needs to work on his discipline- he interrupts way too much. Wait a second? Arthur's maidservant- heck, no!

The people begin to applaud and drown out my complaint. I see Gwen with a pitying but happy smile on her face. The lady Morgana winked at me.

Arthur wasn't pleased either. "Father!" When we make eye contact, I am so angry that I turn away. Curse those clear eyes!

Arthur POV

It all happened so fast. Too fast for me to comprehend. Lady Helen, well, rather that old witch on the floor somehow managed to get that wrinkly body up off the ground and fling a dagger at me. I could feel the wind of it flying over, and I was frozen for a couple seconds before I crashed to the floor. Wait what?

The blade whizzes past my ear, ringing , and sticks itself solidly into my chair. I am not dead, but death as just heading straight at me. That is when I realize that somebody has pulled me; but not just anybody- it's that idiot called Merlin. Well, she must really be an idiot if she's putting herself in this danger to help me, especially after what I did to her.

Everything seems to play out in slow motion as we fall to the ground. Her spine arching backwards, and long neck stretching towards me. I swear, in that moment, she was more beguiling than Morgana. She had no make-up on, but her features were extraordinary. She had such fair skin- one could almost see the bluish tinge underneath the flushed pink cheeks. And her eyes- oh her eyes, they didn't just glow, they seemed to be radiating light off. She looked so naïve as her back hit the ground and I landed on top of her. Her braid hung on the ground, and we were frozen in time. The air around us seemed to condense into droplets, and all the noise, or maybe silence, crashed over us like waves. Everything was still.

"Sire," she whispered hoarsely, "I can't breathe."

That knocked me entirely out of whatever random fantasy world I was just in. "Oh," I muttered as I lifted myself gingerly off her. She stood up and was panting slightly.

That was when my father spoke. I agreed, for the most part. She did deserve a reward. But when he said, ""You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's maidservant." Hold the horses, what did he just say?

"Father!" I protested, but he took no notice. She may have just saved my life, but there was most certainly no way we could get along. Besides, she was awful at fighting, and she had a big mouth. I would give her orders, and she would probably hurl insults back at me. And I could tell- she was going to be most incompetent.

The people all begin to applaud, and we glare at each other simultaneously before turning away. I am going to have a talk with my father after this.

Arthur's POV

We are in my father's throne room, and I am pacing in circles while he drinks from a goblet of wine. After a couple of sips, he finally begins to speak. "Arthur- stop pacing. You are letting your agitation show and that is un-kingly. Kings must maintain a stoic demeanor, Do you understand?"

I turned to face him. "Yes my lord."

"Good." He took another sip. "Now what is it you want to speak to me about?"

"The new servant you've appointed me," I announced. "I don't…um, think that it's the best of ideas to have her as my servant."

He narrows his eyes at me. "And why not?"

"Well," I begin, "For one thing, she…" I pause. There's no way I'm going to tell my father about the happenings this afternoon. I bite my lip. "She's a girl, father…how can she serve me well?"

He cocks his head slightly and smirks, like Morgana. "Now, Arthur, why are you worrying about petty things like this? You are a prince, and she is just a servant. Nothing more." He stood and brushed past me, cape billowing behind him. "You know, Arthur, I chose her for a reason. She saved you, whilst putting herself in danger, with no hesitation whatsoever, and honestly, she's probably not the brightest of girls. Servants can never be too intelligent, do you understand?"

"But father-

"You are invaluable to Camelot. It cannot lose its only heir to the throne, and you need a servant who is willing to throw themselves in front of an avalanche for you, no matter who it is. My decision is final." He claps my shoulder, and sails swiftly out of the room, shaking his head.

MERLIN POV

So I've finally found a use for my magic. Well, not the best use, as I have to save that royal prat's arse as part of job now, along with polishing his armor, washing his clothes, cleaning his room, and god knows whatever else he'll assign me.

**The Ending was a little abrupt, I know. But please review. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaase. And thanks to those who did. *Blows a Kiss***


	4. Valiant Part I

**Hey everyone! I probably won't be around for a while. I'm actually going to be even busier in the summer than the school year (I know, ridiculous. And to Anne-Lillian: I haven't gotten a beta yet, but I promise I will! So bear with any mistakes I have so far. And cupcake points to all those who have reviewed. I love you all :) ****_Director: Just get on with it!_**** Oh yes. *Clears throat* I do not own Merlin, unfortunately, but that shouldn't top anybody from reading and reviewing this chapter. **

Valiant Part I

MERLIN POV

"Ready?" The prat's voice echoes in the field. Apparently now I was his practicing dummy, just alive and squirming, and able to feel pain.

"Would it make any difference if I said no?"

"Not really."

I draw my sword. Oh gosh, it's heavier than it looks. I'm trying my best to get it somewhat higher than my waist, but whilst I am struggling, Arthur is wasting no time in attacking me.

He swings, while chanting, "Body. Shield. Body. Shield." I am trying my best to keep up, but my arms are already starting to feel like lead. "Body. Shield. Body. Shield."

"Shield." I repeat.

"Head." Wait what?

"Head?" I ask, extremely puzzled as to why that's in this drill. The answer I receive is a blow to the cranium. "Ow." For the first time ever, I can see stars. They're reflecting off my armor and twinkling in front of me. For the first time, I have such respect for punching bags, even if they can't feel anything.

His royal pratness is not impressed. "Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying." He claps me on the back.

"Ow! I am." I moan.

He clears his throat. "Once more." Then he swiftly commences with a swing. "To the left. To the right. And left. Head."

My brain just hurts. Like hell.

"Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win."

" Can we stop now, please? Ow!" I plead. Yes, I am swallowing my pride and begging the prat to stop, because I swear, one more blow to the head, and I might suffer a substantial amount of brain damage.

Arthur is relentless. "Shield."

"Shield. Ah." And Arthur swings his weapon over, and hits me on the head. I can hear that clang inside my helmet. I feel dizzy, and I feel myself falling, but I'm too tired to try and cushion my fall. The helmet rolls off lazily. I have a beautiful vision of the sky. It is a joyful blue color, with fluffy white clouds. I could almost fall asleep here.

I hear the squelchy crunching of grass beneath boots. Dirty blonde hair enters the window of my vision. It's Arthur. "You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow. Not to mention you're a girl too." He almost looks disappointed as he says this. I'd better remember this compliment, as it might be the last one I'll get.

I squint. "Is it over?"

"That was just the warm up. How's your mace work coming along?" He lets out a lopsided smirk and begins to swing the mace above his head.

It takes all my willpower not to kill him. Seriously.

I am literally bouncing off the walls, but not because I'm unusually hyperactive and energetic (How could I be, after that training session?), but because I am so dizzy that I cannot walk straight. When I finally lumber into Gaius chambers, I can only imagine how disoriented I look. Gaius even lets out a chuckle. "So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?" His eyes are glowing. I would be angry, but I am feeling way too exhausted and miserable to care.

Something's echoing in my head. Or maybe there is really ringing and I cannot tell. It has become a continuous buzz in my ears. I touch my head. "Do you hear clanging?"

I plop down on the bench and put my head on the hard, wooden table. Gaius comes over and begins to massage my shoulders. I hear all sorts of cracking and this terrible ache swims through my arms. "It was horrible and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning," I complain.

I spot a book. "Onhríne achtung bregdan." I say, and it comes sliding over joyfully and the pages begin to flip through. I receive a hard slap on the back my head for that. Thank goodness for my hair.

Gaius is not amused by my small act of magic. "What've I told you about using magic like this?"

"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself," I whine.

"Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?"

"What _would_ you do?" Now I am curious too.

"Well you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes." He continues to "massage" my shoulders, even though it feels like torture. An especially hard twist elicits a shriek form me.

"Ah! I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?"

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun." Who is he lying to? We all know that's a lie.

I scoff. "You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties." It's so long I would probably have to stay up late just to think all of them through.

"We all have our duties. Even Arthur." Oh yes, of course. Gaius, the voice of reason.

"It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory." I let my sarcasm sink in.

Gaius is unaffected. "He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure."

I roll my eyes. "Well, that makes two of us."

Gwen POV

Merlin was here at my house, trying to learn how to put on armor. I was happy explaining to her, really, she was such a nice girl. I held out a curved piece of chainmail. "So, you've got voiders on the arms."

Her brow was furrowed. "Mmhhmmm." She looked like a puzzled pet.

I pushed back a smile. "The hauberk goes over your chest."

Merlin pursed her lips. "The chest. The arms. The chest."

I smiled. "I guess you know what to do with the helmet."

She rolls her eyes. "Erm, yeah. Yeah, that was the only bit I'd figured out." She clonks it on my head and makes a face.

I pull it off and giggle, while Merlin puts the helmet on and pouts. It's really kind of cute, the way her lip juts out over her chin. No wonder Arthur likes her. "How come you're so much better at this than me?" She asks.

I let out a sigh. "I'm the blacksmith's daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armor, which is actually kind of sad."

She shakes her head. "No, it's brilliant!" She then ventures to scoop up the armor in her arms and rushes out. "Oh, thanks Gwen!" She shouts over her shoulder, and almost trips.

I shake my head and laugh.

ARTHUR POV

Merlin is struggling to get the vambrace on my forearm. Her hands are kind of shaking and the rushing isn't helping her. I begin to tap my feet and bob my head in impatience. "You do know the tournament starts today?" I inquire sarcastically.

She bites her lip. "Yes, Sire," she whispers as she fixes the buckle on the gorget.

She then lifts her head, blue eyes directing themselves right into mine. "You nervous?"

I let out the best scoff I can. "I don't get nervous." I know I'm lying. I wasn't freaking out, but there was a cold feeling in my stomach

She tilts her head. "Really? I thought everyone got nervous."

"Will you shut up!" A smile tugs at the corner of her lips. How dare she smile? I am the crowned prince. But then again, that thought never seemed to have drilled itself into her naïve mind.

Before I can think further, she ties my cape around my neck, while standing on her toes. She falls back and gives me an appraisal of her work. "Great, yeah. I think you're all set," she smiles.

She's done pretty well, with the exception of a really important thing. "Aren't you forgetting something?" When she gives me a blank look, I simply tell her. "My sword."

She looks embarrassed. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, sorry. Guess, uh, you'll be needing that."

I grab the sword and march off, making sure that my cape is billowing behind me in that heroic manner. After all, I must make a heroic entrance into the arena.

"Sire!" I turn. She smiles a bit. "Good luck." And as much as I remind myself that she is only a servant, I can't help but feel my heart pump faster in my chest. What is going on?

Valiant POV

I walk into the arena, proud as ever. With my strength and my shield, there is no way I'll lose. I look down at the glinting eyes of the serpents on my shield. What a fool that man was, making the snakes obey my every command. Ha!

Looking up, I see the most beautiful woman ever. She has the loveliest pale skin, with dark locks and these full, red lips. I can almost see her heart pulsing beneath the elaborate silk dress she has on. And her hips, oh her hips…they are unbelievable. This woman, I want her, to hold her hand, to touch her skin…she will be mine. A servant boy walks past me, but I grab him by the shoulder. He turns in shock, but sets himself into a deep bow. It is _incredibly _satisfying to see this.

"Who is that lady up there in the purple dress?" I ask, nodding my head towards her.

He follows my eyes and makes a little "Oh" sound. "Why sir," He drawls, "that is the Lady Morgana, his majesty's ward." He leans in a bit. "The winner of this tournament will receive not only the coins King Uther is offering, but also the honor of escorting her to the feast." He bows again, and leaves.

Well, well, well. There's one more reason for me to win this tournament now.

Merlin POV

Arthur wins the first bout with ease. But watching these games make me feel kind of sick. Is honor and glory really worth your life? I don't know. But to these men, it must be, because I can only see the raw determination in their eyes. And still, none of their eyes are perfectly clear, like Arthur's. Perhaps he does have a kind heart, deep down…

My thoughts are interrupted by Arthur approaching me. He hands me his sword and helmet, and proceeds to watch Valiant fight.

"Knight Valiant looks rather handy with a sword," I comment absently. He grunts in return. Valiant wins, and glides over.

He pauses in front of Arthur. "May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" He asks.

Arthur keeps a stoic face. "Likewise," he says.

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening." Valiant nods and leaves with his servant.

"Creep." I whisper after he's out of earshot.

Arthur looks at me, and we both start laughing. Arthur stops and clears his throat. "Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail."

Oh joy! Just what I wanted to hear.

Morgana POV

Although I should be displeased that I am being offered somewhat as a prize for the tournament, I can't help but be pleased. It was rather nice to know that men were fighting for the privilege of escorting me to the feast. I am sitting next to Uther, and I make sure to have the best of posture. Uther is addressing all of the knights that have made it past the preliminary round.

The next knight steps up. He is the one with the shield of serpents. He bows, and introduces himself. "Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord."

Uther responds, "I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style." Indeed, he was very aggressive- I saw him bashing his opponents against the wall and pinning them down with his shield. He was the classic, ferocious hero, and really, the slight beard made him look rather mature. I am distracted, but suddenly, Valiant is bowing down to me, and waiting for me hand. I gladly oblige and he plants a long kiss down on my knuckle.

"My Lady." He purrs.

I smile, making sure that my lips curved nicely. "I saw you competing today."

"I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honor of escorting My Lady to the feast."

I feel so satisfied that he is fighting for this honor. "That's correct," I say.

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament," he declares.

I smile and nod, and he reciprocates. "My lady," he repeats and walks over to the other knights.

Arthur comes over with a wry smile. 'They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant," I say casually.

He laughs. "They're not the only ones."

"You're not jealous, are you?" I tease him.

He turns to face me, face serious as stone. "I don't see there's anything to be jealous of." I can't help but bite my lip as he walks past me, footsteps solid and steady.

I turn to Gwen, needing someone to talk to. "Could Arthur be any more annoying? I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament."

Gwen looks surprised. "You don't really mean that."

"Yes, I do," I huff.

Merlin POV

I was busy polishing Arthur's stupid armor in that dark dungeon sort of armory when I hear a small exhale. No, more like a hiss. It's rather chilling. I whip around. "Hello?" I call. "Is somebody there?"

A gleam leads me to see Valiant's shield. The one with the creepy green snakes on them. To my shock, one of the snakes winks at me- its reptilian eyes glowing. Impossible! Maybe it was just a trick of the light? No, it was more than that. There was a force to it- a vibration that pulled me towards it in an appealing hum. I move forward to touch it. But before I can get close to the shield, a cold piece of metal blocks me. It is Valiant, holding his sword in front of my chest.

"Can I help you with something?" He asks, clearly displeased.

"Nope. I'm good. I, I was just...I was, erm, gathering my master's armor," I try to explain.

"Then you'd best be on your way." He sheathes his sword and glares at me. A chill runs down my spine.

"Right, yeah. No problem." I gather the armor in my arms and dash out of the room, slightly stumbling.

Valiant was hiding something. I could tell. Not just because of his reaction, but when he glared at me, those eyes- they were almost black with hatred and evil.

Gaius POV

"It is most curious. Sir Ewan somehow has been wounded by a snake bite- there are two small holes on his neck."

"Gaius," Merlin interjects, "It was a sword fight. How could he have been bitten by a snake and been poisoned?

"But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis," I point out.

"Can you heal him?" She asks quietly.

"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote."

She fixes her eyes on me. There is fear and anxiety in those blue eyes. "What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?"

I will not hide the truth form her. "Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die."

She then mutters something about Valiant, but I do not catch it. When I ask her what she said, she simply says, "nothing."

And suddenly, she calls, "I'll be back," as she runs out of the door.

Merlin POV

I know I'm putting myself at risk here, so fate, please just bear with me this time. I've already lasted a couple days in Camelot, so what's one more, right? Everything snapped together when Gaius told me that Sir Ewan had been poisoned. He had been pinned under Valiant's shield, which had snakes on it- and that would explain the strange resonating I felt when I was close to the shield. It all made sense now. Valiant was cheating- he was using magic to win this tournament and get the wealth and fame. I just needed proof. So I decided to spy on him.

In his guest quarters, Valiant is pulling a mouse out of the cage. He holds it over his shield, and murmurs, "Dinner time. Come on." A snake slithers out and gulps down the mouse whole. If I'm not careful, I might end up as breakfast for the snake tomorrow. I need to leave quickly. Of course, fate decides to stop protecting me at this very moment. AS I am scurrying off, there is a slight noise under my boots, and I hear Valiant rise in pursuit. Knowing my life might actually be on the line, I took the first opportunity I saw and jumped into an alcove, praying that he would not catch me. He doesn't. I hear his footsteps echo down the hall, but I give it a couple more seconds before I slip out of my hiding place and return to Gaius. I am so, so glad that Mr. Not-so-valiant-who-is-cheating-with-magical-snakes didn't catch me.

I report the story to Gaius, but he only raises those lopsided eyebrows higher. "Are you sure?" He asks.

Why won't anybody believe me? "The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. Like Arthur when he's hungry." Gaius throws me a pointed look. I continue without missing a beat. "Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur." My voice is higher than usual.

"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?" Gaius obviously does not want to be convinced.

"I know magic when I see it." There is no mistaking it. I could feel the aura around it.

"Perhaps, but have you any proof? Your word isn't going to mean much to the King. "

Now I was just exasperated. Maybe somebody will just kill him tomorrow and I won't have to worry. I mean, not that I actually care about the prat.

Arthur POV

A serving boy uses a stepladder to put on the helm of my next opponent. He is extremely tall, and thick as a tree. I have watched him fight over the last few days. Once he has begun, his momentum is hard, no, almost impossible to stop, so I have to play my cards wisely. Merlin is bustling around me, dusting off my cape and putting on my armor. It's funny to see her back in men's clothing- breeches, boots, a jacket and a neckerchief, even. She's been unusually quiet today, and though I hate to admit it, I miss her mindless chatter.

She finally looks up. "You're telling me you've got to fight that?" She gestures to the giant.

"Yes, and he's strong as a bear. But he's slow," I answer confidently.

She catches on quickly. "Ah, and you're fast."

I grin. "Exactly." I march off quickly and take a deep breath.

The bear knight is marked not only by great strength, but also by great determination. He swings so hard that I can hear the wind above my head. Still, his speed is rather lacking compared to mine, and his constant overuse of power makes the timing even clearer. Soon after, he is yet another knight who has been vanquished by me. The larger they are, the harder they fall, right? I look up to see Merlin cheering for me. Wow! I never thought she cared. I can't help but grin- that'll be something else to tease her about tonight at dinner. Knight Valiant has won his bout too. That means we will meet in the finals tomorrow.

Merlin POV

Valiant is in the finals! Oh godammit! Oops, excuse my language, Gaius. I can't let Arthur die. I've got to expose this terrible knight somehow. But more so, I have to see if I can capture a snake. I tiptoe slowly into the armory, after magically unlocking the door, of course, but nobody needs to know about that. As quietly as I can, (meaning not so quietly, ) I pull a sword off the rack and I walk towards the shield. There are footsteps coming, and I whip towards the door. It better not be Valiant, or I might be dead. A shadow is looming closer to me, and I slice my sword around, only to decapitate the head of a snake. Others begin to slither out of the shield too, possibly mourning the loss of its scaly buddy, but I just snatch the snakehead off the ground and run out.

I need to give this to Gaius and tell Arthur.

"You? You chopped its head off?" I hate Arthur's reaction to my story. He's more shocked that I chopped off a snake's head rather than the fact that Valiant is cheating with magic.

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat," I explain.

Arthur is unconvinced. "Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot."

Sometimes I wonder who is thickskulled. Would Valiant hold his shield out in the open and yell, "Hey Uther, watch this! I'm going to tell these snakes to kill Ewan. Now ready? Here I go!" No. Of course not. And as always, I couldn't speak my mind, so I say, "Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him."

"I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating." Arthur purses his lips.

"Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you. Look at it!" I hold out the snakehead to Arthur. "Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?"

He examines the snakehead, frowning.

I take a deep breath. "I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you." This is true. No matter how much I disliked the chores he gave me, there was no way I would lie to him. Ever.

"I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true." His voice is solemn.

I fix my eyes right into his. "I swear it's true."

"Then I believe you."

Gaius POV

Ewan begins to stir. "Welcome back," I congratulate him, but he is clearly not in a good mood.

"There was a snake on his shield. It came alive." There is a look of horror in his eyes, and he tries to rise, but I push him down immediately. So Merlin was right, indeed. I should have placed more trust in the girl.

"You're weak," I warn gently, "the snake's venom is still in your system."

My advice does nothing to hinder his determination. "I must warn Arthur," he exclaims.

"Arthur already knows," I assure him. "He's requested an audience with the King. Now, they'll want to talk to you. Rest. You'll need your strength. I need to fetch more herbs. I'll be right back." Ewan nods and is visibly more relaxed.

When I return, Ewan is motionless. He's probably so exhausted. I venture to mix the potion- throwing in bits of herbs and dripping in a drop of the venom itself. "This might taste like toad water," I say, "but I think it will help." Silence receives me. "Ewan?" I call, concerned. I quickly walk over, only to him glassy-eyed and pale. When I turn his neck, I see another set of puncture wounds on his throat. Oh no…

**I left it on a partial cliff-hanger. Whaddya think? Love it, hate it? Review please! Oh, and any story suggestions would be greatly appreciated too- I got advice not to stick to stubbornly to the Merlin storyline, so I'll definitely be adding some other stuff in, and I'm thinking of writing one for Merlin when she gets a day off! OK, enough ranting. Please review!**


	5. Valiant Part II

**Hey Everyone! Sorry this took so long but thanks to everyone who came and read this story and especially thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**I got a Beta: Gilesc3, and she is awesome, so the writing should be much better and a lot easier to read. Plus, check out her story, "A Twist on History." It's awesome and also a Fem!Merlin Story. That's it, CherryAmes15 out! Oh, and I don't own Merlin. The characters belong to BBC. **

Valiant Part II

_Arthur POV_

I fume as I rerun the events of this afternoon in my head.

_I can't believe I was foolish enough to trust that idiot Merlin. She promised me a witness, which I did not receive, and nothing she said came true. She embarrassed me in front of a whole court of people, and I had to apologize, and ask forgiveness from that snob! The snob who accused me of trying to weasel my way out of the match with him._

My blood was practically boiling.

"I believed you, I trusted you, and you made me look a complete fool." I hissed at Merlin, trying to keep my anger checked.

"I know it didn't go exactly to plan." She gulped. I feel something snap inside. The cat, or rather, the rage is out of the bag.

" 'Didn't go to plan'?! My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward! YOU HUMILIATED ME!" I was positively livid, and I almost wanted to slap her.

I could tell she was holding back tears.

"We can still expose Valiant." She declared, her face scrunching up in thought.

Being fooled once is out of kindness, but twice? Twice is just plain stupidity.

"I no longer require your services" I snap.

"You're sacking me?" She looks shocked.

"I need a servant I can trust." My voice is ice cold as I stare angrily away from her.

"You can trust me!" She pleaded. Her voice is ragged now, and a stray tear has already slid out of her eye.

I snorted and shook my head.

"And look where it got me this time." I fixed my eyes squarely onto her face.

"Get out of my sight!" She gave me one last look before running out of my room.

There's a strange sensation in my chest as the door bangs closed behind her. I've sacked so many servants before, but this time feels so out of place.

_Merlin POV_

_Arthur just sacked me. He just sacked me. I can understand his anger, but I can't believe that he just refused my plea for a second chance. Most of all, I can't understand why I cared so much. He is just a prat anyway, right? Of course he isn't going to be some Once and Future King or such._

Wiping off my tears, I ventured out to meet the Great Dragon. The stone is empty. The dragon doesn't want to hear my news, but I say it anyway, knowing he can hear me.

"Where are you? I just came to tell you: whatever you think my destiny, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person! That's it. Goodbye."

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny." His deep, echoing voice bounced off the rock walls. His voice is almost mirthful, as if he's enjoying my situation.

"How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?" I shouted, irritated.

"A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that." I didn't understand. What did he mean? Why was he always so vague?

"Oh, great. Just what I needed, another riddle."

"That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth." He uttered this as if he's announcing his favorite color; as if he's not speaking of my very life.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked frantically. I really wished the dragon could just speak, well, English.

"You know, young witch, this is not the end. It is the beginning."

"Just give me a straight answer!" I yelled back, but only silence greeted me.

_Gwen POV_

I see Merlin sitting on the steps in the square, head down, and her hair in a low ponytail. She's wearing a cream colored dress, since she no longer has to wear manservant clothing. I run up to her.

"Hello, Merlin," I sang, trying my best to sound cheery for her. It doesn't work.

She made the effort to pick up her head with her thin neck. Her eyes are red, a clear sign she'd been crying.

"All right?" She asked, trying to keep her voice still. I hated it. I hated the way she tried to hide her sadness by pulling her mouth up tightly. I know she's hurting, so I plop down next to her.

"Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?" I kept my voice low, not wanting anyone in the courtyard to hear me. Merlin nodded slowly, as if processing my every word.

"What are you going to do?" I inquired.

"Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about it?" She demanded before turning away.

"Because it is! Isn't it? You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong," I exclaimed, trying to get her back into her upbeat attitude. Right now, she's literally like a sagging sack of flour.

"And how do I do that?" She turned back with a questioning look.

"I don't know." I looked down, disappointed, but Merlin seems to have experienced a sudden epiphany.

"That's it." Her eyes were practically glowing in excitement.

"Where are you going?" I asked, half rising as she jogged to the statue of a dog. Has she lost her mind?

She attempted to lift it up, but realized how heavy that block of marble is as soon as she got it about an inch above ground.

"Do you have a wheelbarrow?" She looked at me with a giant smile and an almost wild look in her eyes. What is that girl planning?

_Merlin POV_

Things to note for next time: Never, I mean _ever, _use statues of dangerous animals as testing equipment for spells. I very narrowly escaped from a Rottweiler attack, and believe it or not, those things can be a whole lot scarier than snakes. They have a lot more teeth.

I stayed up the whole night trying to work out that animation spell and my reward is a mad dog barking and lunging at me. Arthur better be thankful…

The sad thing is that Arthur was still rude to me and gave me the cold shoulder. And as much as I denied it to myself, I had to admit that it hurt.

But there really was no time for me to get all emotional as Arthur was probably getting ready to fight Valiant now, and I had help him before he became snake food.

I look frantically out the windows as I run through the halls of the castle, hoping to see Arthur. I spy his old serving boy dressing him, only to be replaced by the Lady Morgana. She touched him at the shoulders with her lovely pale hands, tightening the vambrace, fixing the gorget as she speaks with him, making Arthur smile slightly. They looked like such a good match together.

I bit my lip and tried to suppress the strange surge of something that builds up in my chest. It left me feeling sour and a little dejected. I glare holes into Arthur's armor with my eyes.

_What am I doing? I have more important things to do! A life to save, for that matter! And the prat's life, at that!_

I shake off the sour feeling and continue outside until I've reached the arena.

Arthur had already started fighting; in fact, he seems to be winning. If he can continue to fight Valiant from such a distance, he just might win without my having to save him.

Valiant's Helmet falls to the ground with a clang. Yes! Arthur! Go on, kill him, for God's sake. Of course, that arrogant brat listens to his honor over me and he flings off his own helmet too. Honor, or stupidity? You decide.

Obviously, that show of honor was not exactly beneficial to the duel either, because Valiant had time to recuperate, and he knocked Arthur to the ground almost immediately. But thank goodness, Arthur escaped his strike and successfully shoved him off.

This is my chance! I uttered the spell, and felt the surge of power rise in me. The snakes slither out of the shield, and they seem to smile at me before sliding halfway out of the shield. Valiant looks panicked.

"What are you doing," I heard him hiss.

"I didn't summon you!"

"He is using magic." Uther leans forward in horror.

_What? No… Really?_

This is what the king of Camelot has to say when he is _obviously_ witnessing an act of the supernatural?

"And now they see you for who you really are," Arthur announced solemnly.

_Seriously Arthur? This is not a time to act all solemn and noble! Just hurry up and kill him before the snakes get out of the shield._

Valiant shruged and then chuckled evilly.

"Kill him!" He commands the snakes.

They answered by hissing loudly and slithering towards Arthur in a menacing manner. Oh gods, I should have seen this coming. Arthur is backed up against the wall and I am seriously contemplating using magic when Lady Morgana comes to the rescue.

Quick as lightning, she unsheathed a sword from the knight sitting next to her and tossed it to Arthur, who caught it and killed the snakes in one swipe. He then looked at Valiant, and in one action, disarmed him and ran him through. I looked away.

Arthur was muttering something as the crowd erupted into cheers. It's time for me to go. I turn around, ready to leave, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Someone must've seen me do magic, and now I'm going to be turned in! Boy, won't Uther be happy-two sorcerers in one day.

I jerked back, only to see Arthur. I am taken aback, my eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Arthur doesn't show any emotion; he simply smiled a bit, nodded his head, and pat my shoulder again as he exited, leaving me breathless as I watched him walk away.

_Arthur POV_

I am not exactly very shocked when the snakes popped out of Valiant's shield. He looked more shocked than me, I'd say. I heard the crowd gasp and I faintly realized that Merlin was right. She was right, the whole time, and I was so cruel to her. Not unjustly, of course, but still…

"And now they see you for who you really are." I said, trying to keep my voice cold and austere.

Valiant has gotten over his initial surprise. He chuckled at me, a crooked smile on his face, and mutterd "Kill him!" to the vipers, which are now slithering out of the shield towards me.

There is nothing I can do right now: I am against the wall, and my weapon is lying somewhere in the arena. Maybe this will be my death, I thought, but suddenly I heard Morgana calling my name.

There is a glint as she gracefully tossed a sword to me, and that is the end of the snakes. Their master looked slightly perturbed now, but I had nothing in mind for him but a death sentence. I took my sword and ran him through.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a head turn away; it's Merlin, standing behind the wall, her pale face even whiter than usual. I smirk.

"Maybe I will be attending the feast after all." The crowd cheered, and even my father applauded. I turn to Merlin, but I she is turning to go.

I walked after her, briskly but calmly, so as not to arouse attention. I caught her elbow and I felt her body tense and a sharp intake of breath, and when she turned to confront me, the astonishment is clear in her face. Her cerulean eyes are wide, and her lips are slightly parted. I wanted to tell her everything at this moment, but I don't. I simply smiled and nodded before exiting the tournament grounds.

At the feast, my father is all smiles. I can tell he's happy, not just because I've won; he expects that of me, but because another sorcerer has been punished with what he deserved.

"My honorable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion."

The court applauded and I lifted my arm up and offer it to Morgana. I bowed my head slightly.

"My lady."

"My champion." She curtsied just the slightest bit and smiled.

"Has your father apologized yet for not believing you?" As we walked into the room, she turned and whispered to me/

I scoffed a bit.

"He'll never apologize." A slight pause ensues.

"I hope, uh, you're not disappointed Valiant's not escorting you."

"Turns out he wasn't really champion material."

"That was some tournament final," I remarked.

"Tell me about it. It's not every day a girl gets to save her prince." She smirked. There was a dare in her murky gray eyes.

I am taken aback. Saving? Please. I am the most skilled knight in the whole kingdom.

"I wouldn't say I needed saving, exactly. I'm sure I would've thought of something."

"So you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl." She sticks out her chin.

"Because I wasn't!" I retorted.

"You know what? I wish Valiant _was _escorting me."

"Me too. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you." We're both angry now, glaring at each other.

"Fine!" She broke the gaze first and then stormed off to pout at Gwen.

I spotted Merlin in the corner of the room, and I initiated a conversation once I'd reached her.

"Can you believe Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed any help." I rolled my eyes.

Merlin doesn't say anything, she simply plastered on a wiry smile. I can tell she's still hurt, so I took a breath and continue with my confession.

"I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you."

"No, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and we'll call it even." She looked up, and the corners of her mouth lifted slightly.

"Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servant." I frowned and wrinkled my nose.

"Your servant? You sacked me." She scoffed. Her air of defiance returning slightly.

"Now I'm rehiring you."

She snorted softly and shook her head, but I could see the smile creeping up her mouth.

"My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My, uh, armor needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing." I paused dramatically when I see her expression, "And _someone_ needs to muck out my stables."

**That's it! Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	6. Author's Note

Hi everyone! First off, thanks to everybody who has read, faved, followed and reviewed this story! And a special shout-out to my beta Gilesc3, (you guys should check out her stories). This story is on hiatus because I'm stuck in the wild waterfall of junior year and I don't have enough time to continue my story. But I have not abandoned any of you- I love you all and thanks again for taking the time to read my story, especially since English isn't my best subject. Thank you all so much. I will return again!


End file.
